


Decorations

by Control_Room



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Family, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Jewish Holidays, Judaism, Representation, Sukkot, Sukkot | Tabernacles, jewish holidays written by a jewish author, lets get this rep, sukkah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 11:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21053435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Control_Room/pseuds/Control_Room
Summary: They did not decorate their sukkah.





	Decorations

**Author's Note:**

> answering an ask on tumblr

“No sukkah? In America?” Sori’s voice came tinnily through the receiver, sounding both agitated and disappointed. Grant grimaced and held the phone as far away from himself as possible, wishing that he could think of something to say. “What kind of religious freedom is this?”

“Sora’le, please,” Grant muttered pleadingly, casting glances to see if anyone was around, only seeing Joey and Henry chatting in the other room. “There are no materials for anyone, not even the shul will have one this year. There is nothing for anyone.”

“Still, disappointing,” she sighed. “I will see you at home tonight.”

“Sori, please,” Grant tried to get her to sound happier, but she had already hung up. Grant sighed. Henry and Joey exchanged a glance and came over to the disgruntled accountant. “Hello Mr. Drew, Dr. Stein. How can I help you?”

“I think we’d like to help  _ you _ ,” Johan gently corrected him. “You seem rather perturbed, Reb Natan.”

“Stop using flattery, Joey,” Grant told him off, wagging a finger at him. Joey only grinned. “Well, the matter is this - it’s my wife’s first year in America, and she was hoping to celebrate sukkot, really celebrate it, but no one has any materials for a sukkah, and the city won’t give out permits to cut any trees this year, so everyone is out of luck.”

“I see,” Henry said, not seeing at all.

“Mm.”

The three men separated ways, and Johan dashed from his office the moment he could, Dot shouting at him that he had papers to go through, he yelling back that he had a Tanach problem to solve first and foremost.

“Where’s my favorite yeshiva student?” Joey called into the art room. Everyone pointed at Buddy, who sheepishly smiled and answered, “I’m the only yeshiva student you know, Mr. Drew.”

“Exactly,” Joey clapped him on the back gently as they walked up to his apartment. “Now, explain to me what the hell a sukkah is and how do I make one.”

“You’re crazy, Mr. Drew,” Buddy stared at him, adjusting his kippa on his head. “What put this idea in your head?”

“Grant and his wife,” Johan answered honestly. Buddy stared at him, squinty and slack jawed. “What? It’s the truth.”

“You’re mashugana,” Buddy sighed. Joey grinned wider than usual, blushing a bit, glad his mask hid it. “Well, you need a structure with four, three, or two and a half walls, and those specifically, without a real roof, with branches covering the ‘ceiling’ instead.”

“That’s it?”

“Kinda. Yeah, honestly that’s about it.”

“Okay, so come with me.”

Joey paged Wally and/or Willy over the walkie talkies, requesting two hammers. He and Buddy went to the roof, and Joey marked a section of the roof off with spray paint. 

“What are we doing here?” Buddy asked, but hardly had to, watching Johan stab his hammer into the roof. Buddy blinked, and sat on the roof. “You’re tearing apart the studio, from top to bottom?”

“No, just this layer,” Joey answered as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. “Below is my living room, right, Daniel?”

“Right,” Buddy replied. “And?”

“My living room is square.”

“Yes?”

“It’s kosher for a sukkah, yes?”

It dawned on Buddy what Joey was intending, and he leapt to his feet with wide and shocked eyes.

“Mr. Drew, what in heaven’s name?!”

“It’s kosher,” Joey gleefully replied. 

“You’re insane!”

“Tell me something new, Buddy!”

With a huff, the artist’s apprentice grabbed his hammer and began to help his boss in his insanity muttering that Joey was completely mad the whole while.

Soon, the two of them cleared away all the wood, and Joey swung himself into his living room, landing on his couch.

“What if it rains?” Buddy worried, looking up at the Brooklyn sky. “What are you going to do with all your stuff?”

“If it rains, it rains!” Joey laughed. “I’m the owner of an animation studio, who cares about my stuff? I certainly don’t!”

“You’re completely and utterly crazy,” Buddy informed him as he jumped into his arms into Joey’s apartment. The two admired their handiwork, looking up into the afternoon sky. “Looks nice, though. Not permanently, however.”

“Sure,” Joey shrugged. “Now for skach.”

“You pronounced it right!” Buddy exclaimed with delight. Joey winked at him, and passed him a paper. “What’s this?”

“Read it and find out,” Joey replied. Buddy did so, and his brows raised, and his dimpled grin spread over his cheeks. “Branch cutting permit?”

“Ah yep!”

“Nice.”

Grant stared at the leaf and twig covered Daniel and Johan, who were both grinning at him cheekily, Carl and Berel beside them and smiling, too.

He leaned back to survey them.

“What did you do this time?” he sighed. 

“Built a sukkah,” Buddy (Berel) rumbled. Grant stared at him. Carl added, “Kind of. We found them cutting the skach.”

Grant rose an eyebrow and leaned forward.

“Where is this alleged sukkah?”

“In the studio,” Buddy (Daniel) chimed, smiling at his teacher, then at his master. Grant’s eyes came to rest on Johan as well. He murmured, “Aren’t you full of surprises, Mr. Ramirez Drew?”

“Positively bursting with them,” was the easy coming reply. Grant chuckled and shook his head. “You’re going to tell me I’m crazy, aren’t you?”

“You’re absolutely insane,” Grant agreed, “But heaven help me if I didn’t adore it.”

Joey only smiled big. 

***

Sori sighed as she came to the studio. Why did Natan ask her to come in? Surely he had enough to work with. She wrapped her shawl around herself tightly, and slipped down to his office, but he was not there. She frowned, and asked a worker. He smiled, and led her to an elevator, going up with her.

An apartment in an animation studio? Odd! And yet, there was her husband, positively beaming at her, his boss beside him.

“Look up,” he instructed, and she did, her breath taken away. She hugged him. 

“Thank you.” he mouthed to Joey.


End file.
